1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of welding tubular components of thermoplastic material. The method includes melting the ends of the tubular components by means of heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When pipes or tubular components of thermoplastic material are directly welded together by heating the abutting ends of the tubular components at the outer circumference thereof by means of a heating device, a welding bead is formed at the inner circumference of these components. This welding bead reduces the passage area through the tubular components and increases the flow resistance. This bead additionally creates the danger of undesirable deposits of dirt, bacteria, etc. Also, since the melt can flow into the interior of the tubular components, a sufficient welding pressure cannot build up, so that the welded connections do not always meet the requirements with respect to strength and tightness.
Although it is known from German Utility Model No. 8213275.2 to arrange a mechanical support device on the inner circumference of the tubular components in the region of the welding connection, this support device can only be used in connection with tubular components which are straight and do not significantly change in diameter because this support device can only be removed from tubular components of this type after welding.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a method of the above-described type in which the formation of a welding bead which would reduce the inner cross-sectional area of the tubular components is avoided and in which during welding a sufficient welding pressure is built up for obtaining problem-free welded connections. In addition, it should be possible to use the method even in pipe components or pipelines which have bends and reduced diameter portions.